


a glebya fic <3

by orphan_account



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i'm not good at summaries sorry
Relationships: Anya | Anastasia Romanov/Gleb Vaganov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	a glebya fic <3

Anya drop kicks Gleb into the fucking sky and she never sees him again and she's okay with this because he sucks <3


End file.
